Son of Zod (Gods and Monsters)
Becoming Superman Hernan grew up in the the US on along with his sister Valentina. He would have strange dreams which he would share with his sister but when he turned eight he began sneaking out at night to stare at the stars. He also started flying and on one night he was caught by his mother who insisted he keep his powers secret. He and his family worked long hours for minimum wages for a local farmer. The farmer would crop dust the field while the migrant workers were working, Hernan used his super-breath to blow away the chemicals, which he was told off by his father for later. It was the next day Hernan completed the harvest on his own in one night. On one fateful day he was playing with his sister and teased her to climb a tree and he would then take her flying. She did but he caused her to fall as joke she broke her back. Now wheelchair bound he was racked with guilt which he would carry for the rest of his life. From that day he stopped using his powers. A plane began falling out of the sky and his parents begged him to save the people but he refused and it crashed. He was later attacked by a group of town drunks who he accidentally zapped with his heat vision. The local sheriff and a posse arrived threatened his family, he took them out with ease but before he could kill them his sisters begging caused him to stop. It was from there he left his family to explore the world. He traveled the globe experience everything there was to offer the good the bad and everything in between. It was in Mexico he thought he would find peace, but he was wrong. A drug lord by the name of Juan Carlos Furentes sent his men to attack a school in order to kidnap the daughter of one of his enemies. Hernan decided to rescue them and attacked the compound with ease killing many of Juan's men and rescued the girls. He then returned home to meet his father who revealed his mother had died from cancer. He found his sister happily married with a child still hopeful for her brother. It was Valentina who told him his purpose was to save the world. He traveled to Juan Carlos Furentes' mansion and introduced himself as "Superman" and told him he was there to change the world. He then executed Juan with his heat vision. Brainiac Brainiac was created as contingency plan set by Dr. Sivana to stop Superman. However, Brainiac lost control of his immeasurable psychic powers, creating an energy dome around himself in Metropolis causing destruction across the city. The President prepared to release a small nuclear warhead to stop him after being unable to contact Superman. However, Superman arrived and penetrated the dome and find Brainiac, who is only a small child. Brainiac was crying, without any memories or control of his powers. Superman attempted to talk Brainiac into trying to control his powers, but Brainiac was unable to do so. In order to stop the dome, Superman used his heat-vision to quickly execute the young Brainiac, which the child wanted and which Superman showed sadness towards doing. Vs. The Metal Men The Justice League broke up a group underneath the Kaznian Embassy using extreme violence. This lead to the Justice League's accountability being challenged by the world's governments. Later following the suspicious deaths of three renowned scientists, one being killed by someone using a form of heat vision, all suspicions fell on Superman and the Justice League. To help prove their innocence Superman invited Lois Lane to the Justice League HQ, where he told her of his goals to help humanity, and reveals how little he knows about Krypton or his heritage. They failed to stop another assassination of another group of scientists who had links to Lex Luthor. However, they save Dr. Will Magnus, one of Batman's friends, who they take back to their tower. Superman then flew to Luthor's orbital satellite. He revealed to Superman about "Project Fair Play" a weapon that could take out the Justice League if they went rogue. He also revealed the truth of his father General Zod which devastated Superman. However as he left Luthor was attacked and the satellite was destroyed. President Waller saw this believing it to be Superman and activated Project Fair Play. Superman and the Justice League faced the army, while Batman activated the HQ's forcefield. Magnus awoke and was revealed to be the mastermind with a plan to use nanobots to take control of the world. Luthor was revealed to be alive and teleported into the middle of the battle revealing the truth. The League battled the Metal Men, and they manage to destroy the weapon at the cost of the Kryptonian escape ship. Realizing his loss, Magnus disintegrated himself with nanites. The Justice League, afterword, was cleared of all charges formerly laid against them. Luthor now planned to explore the universe. But, before he left, he gave Superman all the data on Krypton. Superman along with Batman then decided to move forward in order to save the world in a new way. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman was voiced by Benjamin Bratt. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests Category:Latinos Category:New 52 Characters